


The bed is too big without you

by Angel_Lightwood



Series: Malec and Hamilton [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hamilton Fusion, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Magnus is determined to be a bodyguard so he can protect Alec from Valentine. But he has to do training and exams. Magnus gets so engrossed in his training and revision that he neglects Alec. Alec misses Magnus so much and tries to get Magnus to spend more time with him. When Magnus meets Meliorn he faces a difficult situation.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec and Hamilton [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733359
Comments: 84
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Alec walked into the living room of his and Magnus' house, he had looked all over the house for Magnus and Madzie but he couldn't find them. Panic was starting to set in, he was afraid one of Valentine's spies had kidnapped them to get to him. He had tried calling Magnus but he didn't pick up making him worry more. He had sent many texts but got no replies from Magnus. They had been planning to go on a family outing today, so it scared him that Magnus and Madzie had suddenly disappeared.

Alec told Andrew about his fears and Andrew had the other guards search for them while he stayed with Alec, as Andrew didn't trust them given the way they treated Alec. The guards had searched all day for Magnus and Madzie but couldn't find them. As the day went by with no news Alec became more and more frightened for his family.

It was 7pm when the front door opened, Alec jumped up thinking it was the guards but it was Magnus with Madzie. Magnus was holding Madzie who was giggling at a funny story Magnus was telling her. Alec rushed over to them and immediately hugged them.

"I was so worried about you", Alec pulled back and realized they weren't hurt to his immense relief, "Where have you been?"

"I took Madzie to the zoo", Magnus said smiling fondly at Madzie.

"Y-you went without me?" Alec said unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

Magnus' eyes widened, he had been so excited to spend time with Madzie after all the time he missed fighting in the war, that he had completely forgotten that it was meant to be a family outing. He felt terrible for forgetting Alec. Magnus asked Andrew to take Madzie to another room so he could talk to Alec. Magnus gently lifted Alec's chin so he would look at him.

"Alexander I'm so sorry-"

"With everything that is happening I was so scared that Valentine had you and Madzie. You didn't answer my calls or texts and the guards couldn't find you. I thought that meant you had been taken and that Valentine was going to use you against me", Alec said his voice wobbling in his attempt to not cry.

Magnus embraced Alec tightly, "I should have thought of that, I'm so sorry it was careless of me not to realize this could scare you".

"You forgot me Magnus. That hurts so much", Alec said brokenly.

"I love you so much. I'm so sorry I forgot you-"

"What if I wake up one day and you have left me behind because you completely forgot about me?" Alec said, Magnus had forgotten him all day. Alec was afraid that it would get worse, that Magnus would spend all his time working or with Madzie alone until he truly had forgotten him.

"I won't let that happen Alexander, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm so sorry I scared you", Magnus said hating that he had made Alec afraid that Magnus would leave him. Magnus tightened his embrace and Alec melted into the hug.

They stayed like that for a long time before pulling apart. "We should go back to Madzie", Alec said started to walk to the living room but Magnus stopped him.

"I really am sorry Alexander, I want to make it up to you. Let's have a family day out tomorrow".

Alec smiled, "I would like that". 

Magnus wished he could continue spending more time with Alec and Madzie, but his training for becoming Alec's bodyguard was taking all of his time. He missed his family so much. But being able to protect Alec from Valentine was his priority.

Magnus had an exam very soon so he was often staying up all night to revise. Part of the exam involved writing an essay, which Magnus didn't think would be part of a bodyguard exam. But Magnus discovered it was to assess his intelligence, as intelligence was just as important as being able to physically protect people.

The sound of footsteps startled Magnus but he relaxed when he saw it was just Alec. Magnus wondered why Alec was up it was 4AM, he didn't have any exams.

"Mags, you have been up all night. You need sleep please come to bed". Alec said gently.

"I can't I need to revise for my exam".

"You've done so much revision, you need a break".

"I don't need a break I need you to go back to bed and leave me alone", Magnus snapped harshly, the stress of his exam making him angry.

Alec flinched feeling hurt, he wanted to protest but he didn't want to anger Magnus further. Alec turned away and went back to their room and lay down on the bed trying to ignore the empty place beside him. He had hoped things were getting better between them, but he hardly got to see Magnus anymore and now Magnus snapping at him made him feel more upset.

"Daddy are you okay?"

Alec startled and sat up when he saw that Madzie had come into the room. He realized he had forgotten to turn the light off. Madzie must have been worried when she saw the light on. Alec forced himself to smile at Madzie as she walked towards him.

"I'm okay Sweet Pea", Alec said, he had picked up Magnus' nickname for Madzie and when he realized he had been saying it, he considered coming up with his own one. But Magnus had been so happy when he realized Alec was using his nickname for Madzie that he continued to use it.

Madzie knew her father was hiding something, she didn't know what it was. But she could tell he was sad and she wanted to comfort him. So she climbed on to the bed and hugged Alec tightly.

Alec hugged Madzie back, again marvelling at how intelligent she was for her age. It took all his willpower not to cry when Madzie hugged him. But he didn't want to cry in front of her and worry her more. After a while Alec took Madzie back to bed. When Alec came back to his bedroom he was disheartened to see that Magnus still hadn't come to bed.

Alec tried to make himself go back to sleep but he kept waking up to find Magnus still not lying with him which made it hard for him to sleep. Eventually after a very long time, Alec managed to fall asleep.

A few days later, Alec's mother invited him to bring Magnus and Madzie to the Lightwood mansion he grew up in for a couple of weeks. Alec had been suprised that Robert didn't take the mansion from Maryse, but Alec learned that his father had let her have the mansion when they were fighting for custody of Alec. Robert had hoped that letting her have the mansion would stop her from trying to gain custody of Alec. But Robert was very wrong, and Maryse continued to fight despite taking the mansion. Making Robert very angry. As Alec is the only omega left, he was considered property of his parents until he was mated.

Alec had hated that law, he knew it was just another way of controlling him. He was thankful that he had regained his freedom when he was mated to Magnus. It had been a while since he could spend time with his mother and Luke. Being the president took up a lot of Luke's time and Maryse worked with him, so she didn't have much time either. Alec missed seeing them so he thought this would be a great opportunity. When Alec told Magnus he had hoped that Magnus would happily go with them, but he was wrong.

"Alexander, you know I haven't finished all my exams yet. I can't afford to take two weeks off".

"You could spend part of the time working and part with us".

"I really am sorry, but I can't come with you".

"I miss you so much, we never got to go on the family outing. I understand these exams are important, but I need you". Though Magnus had stayed with him instead of going back to fighting in the war, it felt like Magnus had left. He hardly ever got to see him. Magnus was out all day training and up all night revising.

"Alexander, I'm doing these exams so I can become your bodyguard! I chose to stay with you, but if I can't fight I need to contribute by protecting you!" Magnus yelled. 

"But I-"

"Please leave, I need to finish this work".

Alec felt his heart sink in disappointment and hurt. He had really hoped this would be his chance to spend time with Magnus. He missed Magnus so much, his heart hurt as he walked away and left Magnus to revise. 

Alec and Madzie left the next day to the Lightwood mansion. Magus felt guilty for snapping at Alec, but Alec was in so much danger. Magnus was willing to do whatever it took to save Alec, even if it meant never getting any sleep.

Magnus was in the middle of his revision when the doorbell rang. Magnus sighed in frustration and was about to ask Alec to answer the door but he remembered he was alone. Magnus reluctantly got up to answer the door. Magnus was about to yell at whoever was at the door for interrupting his studying, but he stopped short at the sight of a broken man.

The man looked bruised and terrified. Magnus could immediately tell he was a beta as he wasn't using scent blockers. Magnus' heart ached as he realised the man had been abused, some betas were treated almost as badly as Alec had been by other alphas.

"Please help me, I can't go home to my alpha", the man said tearfully.

"Of course, come inside", Magnus said immediately, despite his desire to return to his revision. He couldn't let an abused beta go back to his alpha who would hurt him more. "What is your name?"

"I'm Meliorn. I'm so sorry to cause you this trouble".

"It's okay I'm more than happy to help you", Magnus said as he led Meliorn to the kitchen. Magnus made them both some coffee. He turned around to give Meliorn his coffee and was startled when he realized how close Meliorn was standing to him.

Magnus' mind was telling him to push Meliorn away, but Meliorn was so beautiful and when Meliorn kissed him, Magnus found himself kissing back. The next couple of hours went by so fast for Magnus. One moment he was kissing Meliorn the next he was lying in his bed with Meliorn having just hooked up with him. 

Time seemed to suddenly rush back into real time and Magnus felt guilt consume him. He had cheated on Alec in their own bed. Magnus should have kicked Meliorn out of the house but Magnus soon forgot about his guilt when Meliorn moved so he was lying on top of him again, Magnus lost himself for hours with Meliorn. Magnus hadn't been intimate with Alec for a long time, Alec wasn't ready to be after the trauma of being raped. 

Magnus had missed this so much, and part of him blamed Alec for this. But he immediately pushed that thought aside. It wasn't Alec's fault at all, he was a victim and Magnus hated himself for blaming Alec. 

The next morning when Magnus woke up the guilt came flooding back, Meliorn was still in the bed beside him. Magnus looked at Meliorn and suddenly noticed that the bruises on Meliorn's face were gone. Magnus was furious when he saw smudges of make up on his pillow which proved that Meliorn had been lying to him. Magnus didn't feel guilty when he woke up Meliorn and Meliorn jolted awake in shock. 

"Meliorn what happened to your bruises?" Magnus asked angrily. 

Meliorn automatically touched his cheek and when he looked at the mirror on the bedside table he saw that there was nothing on his face. "I'm sorry, there never were any bruises" 

"You lied to me!" 

"I know but some alphas love to help abused betas, I wasn't sure if you would fall for it but I was lucky I have effective makeup". 

"You played me, I thought you were in danger from your alpha!" Magnus said furiously. 

"Yes I tricked you into letting me into your house, but I didn't trick you into sleeping with me. You chose to do that Magnus". 

Magnus put his head in his hands in frustration, "I know, I can't believe I did this to Alexander!" 

"You needed the intimacy, I could tell it has been a very long time for you. Alec never has to know about this, we could continue this in secret". 

Magnus knew he should kick Meliorn out, but he was right he needed the intimacy. Magnus had two weeks left until Alec and Madzie came back. Though it made him feel even more guilty he allowed Meliorn to stay in the house until they came back as it made it easier to keep the affair secret. 

Magnus had been lying next to Meliorn about to kiss him again when he suddenly heard the front door close. Magnus froze, Alec shouldn't be back yet he still had two days left of his holiday. Magnus hoped that maybe the cleaning lady had come earlier than usual, it was her day to come round but she didn't normally come until late in the afternoon. But Magnus's heart pounded in his chest when he heard Alec call up to him saying he was home. 

"Meliorn you need to go now!" Magnus said frantically. 

"Don't worry I will climb out of the window". 

"What? It is too high up". 

"I'm used to this Magnus, I have trained myself to be able to do this for these situations", Meliorn said and ran to the window. 

Magnus was both worried and relieved, he had found himself caring for Meliorn even though what they were doing was so wrong. He knew that Meliorn would text him to let him know he was okay. Magnus scrambled to put his clothes on and brushed his hair. Magnus tried to calm his racing heart as he came down stairs. 

"Alexander, I thought you weren't coming back until Friday?" Magnus said more sharply than he had intended he realized when Alec flinched. 

"I know but I was um... attacked and Luke felt it was too dangerous for me to be at the mansion". 

"What? You were attacked?" Magnus said fear for Alec overriding his guilt as he rushed over to him. "Are you okay, where's Madzie?"

"I'm a bit shaken up but I wasn't badly hurt. Madzie is with my mother, thankfully they weren't in the house when the spies attacked. But Luke was and he saved me. I haven't told my mother and Madzie about the attack yet I don't want them to worry. Valentine's spies tried to take me again, this is the second time they nearly did. I'm so scared Mags". 

Magnus pulled Alec into a hug, "I won't let his spies take you, I'll do everything in my power to protect you". Magnus said the guilt coming back to him. Only five minutes ago he had been with Meliorn in their own bed. Magnus startled when Andrew came into the room he didn't realize he had come in with Alec. Though given the danger Alec was in Magnus understood why he had.

"I checked the house, there is no-one here. Though I saw a man running away from the house, I tried to chase him but he was too fast", Andrew said with worry in his voice. 

Magnus felt Alec tense with fear at the thought of someone in their house and it made Magnus feel worse. He knew that the man was Meliorn and he felt guilty for making Alec more scared than he already was. But he couldn't tell Alec there was no danger without telling him about his affair. So he didn't say anything. Magnus and Andrew took Alec to the living room where there were more guards. 

Magnus and Andrew tried to comfort Alec but he was very shaken up and the other guards didn't help. They kept leering at Alec and saying that if Valentine won the war, he would probably let them share Alec. The comments made Magnus see red and he tried to punch them, but Alec and Andrew stopped him. 

Meliorn came back to the house three days later when Alec was at work. Alec had to fight hard to be allowed to work when the war started, but thankfully he had Luke on his side who allowed him to work. Madzie was at school so the house was empty for the day. Magnus knew he should refuse Meliorn this would break Alec's heart if he found out. But he couldn't resist the temptation to turn Meliorn away and he allowed him in the house. 

The affair continued behind Alec's back and Magnus felt worse every time he shared the bed he and Alec slept in with Meliorn. But being with Meliorn was so addicting and Magnus couldn't stop. Magnus knew this couldn't happen forever without consequences and it would blow up in his face. But he forgot this every day he spent with Meliorn when Alec thought he was studying or when Alec had to leave for a work conference. The affair lasted for ten years, continuing even when Alec had given birth to their son. It continued until everything crashed around Magnus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

When their son was born Alec's heart had soared with happiness. He had been so terrified that he would loose his baby, he couldn't face another miscarriage. But to his immense relief, his baby had survived. Alec and Magnus had decided to call him Max. When they were talking about baby names they liked with Alec's siblings, Max had jokingly said he would like the baby to be named after him. But Alec could tell he wasn't really joking. 

Growing up Alec had been more of a parent than Robert and Maryse had ever been to Max, though things were a lot better with Maryse after she divorced Robert, the pain of neglect wasn't easy to move past. Alec knew from experience as his mother had treated him the same way. Alec knew Max saw Alec as a parent more than a brother and that warmed his heart. Max had always felt unseen by his parents, even though he was an alpha his parents focused all their attention on Jace and Izzy as they were the most popular Lightwoods. 

Most people loved Jace and Izzy because of their outgoing nature while Alec and Max preferred to stay in and read books. So their parents neglected Max almost as much as they had neglected Alec. Alec knew naming his son after Max, would help heal Max's pain and make him feel seen. 

Though Alec had loved Max and raised him as though he was his son, it wasn't the same as the love from a biological parent. Alec was surprised when Magnus had quickly agreed to the name. He seemed almost guilty about something. Alec wasn't sure what it was, but he hoped Magnus would confide in him. 

Alec had never been so happy as he was holding his baby and surrounded by his family. Magnus and Madzie were huddled next to him staring at baby Max in awe. After a while the others were let in. Though there were a lot of them so they had to come in small groups. Jace, Izzy, and Max were allowed in first another thing Magnus had done for Alec, though he knew that Magnus had his friends out there waiting to see Max. It made Alec worry more about what Magnus wasn't telling him.

"So what's he called?" Jace asked eagerly. 

Alec turned to Max and smiled softly at him, "He's called Max". 

Max who had been looking at the baby whipped around to look at Alec in shock, "Really? You-you named him after me?" 

"Of course, you wanted-"

"I know but I didn't think you would actually do this. Are you sure this is what you really want? He's your baby". 

Alec gestured Max to hug him, Alec's body was feeling too weak after giving birth to get up from the bed yet. Max happily hugged him. 

"You mean so much to me Max, and I know you still struggle with believing that. But I hope this will help you to believe it". 

"I love you so much Alec", Max said tearfully. 

"I love you too". 

Magnus watched as Jace and Izzy joined Max in hugging Alec and their son. Magnus wanted to join but the terrible guilt he felt stopped him. Magnus hadn't been with Alec when he first realized he was giving birth. Alec had been at home while Magnus had been at Meliorn's house. 

Alec had, had to call him and Magnus felt awful for not being there. He didn't even pick up straight away as he was so focused on Meliorn that he didn't hear the phone ring. Alec had to call several times for him to pick up. Magnus felt even worse as he remembered how he had wanted to ignore the calls initially. 

Alec felt so loved as his family hugged him, and when his mother and Luke came in. It was wonderful when his mother actually hugged him and cooed over Max. Maryse had put in more effort to make up for the neglect she had put Alec through and she was trying to do the same for Max. Max was now old enough that he could live on his own, so Maryse helped him financially and tried to spend more time with him and Alec. 

Alec was so grateful for this, while it was odd to see this gentle side of Maryse it was also something Alec loved and had wished for growing up. Simon came in next along with Jace who had sneaked a second visit with Simon's help Alec was betting. Alec had rolled his eyes fondly at Jace when he came in again, but Jace had merely just smirked at him and wrapped his arm around Simon's waist. 

"What are you thinking Simon?" Jace asked as he noticed Simon had spaced out while looking at Max. 

"I was just thinking um... how much I would like a baby too", Simon said nervously. It had been hard for Jace to settle down with him as he had lived a playboy lifestyle before he met him, and he was worried he wouldn't want to have children. But Simon was surprised when Jace beamed at him. 

Jace picked Simon up and spun him around making Simon laugh, "I'm so happy you want that Simon, I want to have children too. I know we haven't talked about it, but seeing how happy Alec and Magnus are have made me realize how much I want a family with you". 

Alec smiled happily at Simon as he hugged Jace tightly and he leaned into Magnus who was perching on the bed beside him with his arm wrapped around Alec's waist. Alec knew the privacy of their baby's birth wouldn't last long though. As Alec was the last omega, he was famous worldwide. The whole world would know that he had given birth to a son by the end of the day. 

Alec hated to think of the paparazzi who would try to ambush him and all the comments he'll get from the alphas who wanted him. Alec hoped for his baby's sake that he would present as an alpha. Alec would love Max whatever he presented as, but he didn't want his baby to go through the things he had been through. Even betas were abused as much as him, before Jace Simon had been in an abusive marriage. 

It had taken a lot to save Simon, though he had some rights he didn't have many and was often treated as though he was an omega. Alec had a serious talk with Jace when his relationship with Simon became serious. Alec knew Jace loved being single and hooking up with betas, so he had been worried for Simon. But thankfully Jace reassured him that he was serious about Simon and wouldn't hurt him. 

The happiness in the room was broken when there was a loud banging on the door making Alec jump in fright. Alec froze in fear when he recognized the voice shouting to be let in. It was his father. Alec was scared his father had come to take his son or him away and he couldn't allow that. 

Magnus moved so he was between Alec and the door. Jace picked up Madzie and held her protectively while standing in front of Simon. He knew how violent his father could be towards Alec and he was scared for him. But Magnus was Alec's alpha so he had the right to protect Alec first not him, which infuriated Jace but he knew he needed to protect Simon and Madzie too. 

Robert broke the door down and barged in making Magnus growl threateningly. "Leave now! You are not welcome here", Magnus said. 

"I want to see the omega and my grandson", Robert said and he tried to punch Magnus but Magnus was to fast for him. Magnus grabbed his wrist and kicked Robert hard in his stomach. Robert wasn't willing to give up despite the pain.

"He's called Alec!" Magnus said angrily. 

Max had started crying and Alec tried his best to comfort him despite the terror he felt. Max crying drew Magnus' attention to him long enough for Robert to take advantage and he punched Magnus hard enough that he fell to the ground unconscious. 

"Magnus!" Alec cried out in fear for his love. 

Jace gave Madzie to Simon and tried to stop Robert from taking Max from Alec but was too late. Alec tried to fight Robert as hard as he could, but he wasn't strong enough because he had just given birth. Jace was too afraid to attack Robert when he was holding Max, he was scared of hurting the baby by mistake. 

"Please give Max back", Alec said brokenly. 

"You worthless slut aren't fit to properly take care of him. You are coming with me and Max, I see choosing Magnus as your mate was a mistake. I will find an alpha who will teach you your place omega". 

"No please don't hurt him", Simon said, frightened for his friend. 

Robert turned his attention to Simon and grinned when he realized he recognized him. He was the beta his friend desperately wanted back. He knew it would hurt both Jace and Alec if he took Simon too and he would gain more money from selling Simon. 

"You're coming too beta". 

"No I won't let you take Si", Madzie said and hugged Simon tightly. 

Robert laughed, "You're just a child you can't stop me. Beta if you don't come too, the omega will pay the price". 

Simon tried to put Madzie down so that he could give himself to Robert but she wouldn't let go, "No Si don't go to him!" Madzie said sounding terrified making Simon's heart hurt. 

Simon was about to try and reassure Madzie when Raphael suddenly spoke. He was holding his gun against Robert's head. Everyone had been so focused on the danger that they hadn't seen Raphael sneak into the room with his partner. 

"Give Max back to Alec right now", Raphael said while Raphael's partner Meliorn ran to Magnus.

Meliorn was scared to see Magnus lying on the floor so still, he usually didn't care for the people he slept with. But now he was caring for Magnus and was hoping he would leave Alec for him. But he knew Magnus wouldn't, Alec was the only omega left in the world. While he was just a beta. Meliorn checked Magnus' pulse and was relieved that he was just unconscious. 

Meliorn knew it was wrong, but he hoped that Robert would take Alec away with him. That would get Alec out of the way. Meliorn wanted Alec to be out of the picture, but the only way would be if another alpha had him. Magnus wouldn't willingly leave him. Or maybe he could threaten to tell Alec about their affair, but he pushed that aside. He didn't want to force Magnus to be with him. 

Robert was shouting furiously at Raphael. "The omega is my son! It is my right to have him and his son". 

"He is mated to Magnus, you don't have any control over him", Jace said trying to reason with Robert. But he realized that was the wrong thing to say it just made him more angry. Jace was terrified he was going to hurt Max. But Robert surprised everyone when he reluctantly gave Max back to Alec. Robert must have realized he couldn't escape with Raphael's gun against his head. Raphael cuffed Robert and just as he was about to leave Robert spoke. 

"This isn't over omega, Jonathan wants you very badly as much as Valentine even. And he will have you", Robert said threateningly. Raphael took Robert away while Meliorn stayed with Magnus. He was grateful for an excuse to hold him in public. 

Fear consumed Alec, he remembered Jonathan from when he was forced to dance with him the night he first met Magnus. He had been worse than most alphas and had eagerly said how much he wanted to do the mating ritual in front of everyone. Though his father had been arrested now, Jonathan was still out there and Alec was afraid of what he could do to him. 

Alec hugged Max to comfort him and himself. He hugged Madzie when she rushed over to him and Max. "Is Magnus okay?" Alec asked Raphael's partner, he hadn't met Meliorn before so he didn't know who he was. Alec was shocked at the venom in Meliorn's voice as he spoke. 

"Yes no thanks to you". 

"Hey! It wasn't Alec's fault this happened!" Jace said angrily. 

"Robert was after him, it was his fault". 

Alec looked away feeling his heart break, he was right it was his fault. Magnus had been hurt because of him. He had nearly lost Max because he was an omega.

"No Alec it's not your fault", Simon said as though he read his mind. "Don't listen to Meliorn", Simon said as he glared at Meliorn. Before he had met Jace he had gone out with Meliorn for 6 months but Meliorn had never shown he cared for him and he ended the relationship when he discovered Meliorn had been cheating on him. He was still upset with Meliorn for the way he treated him. 

"And why do you care about Magnus? He's never mentioned you", Jace said suspiciously. 

"That's none of your business", Meliorn said. 

Magnus suddenly jolted awake and tried to get to Alec but he stumbled. "Be careful you just woke up". Meliorn said and stopped Magnus from falling. 

Magnus froze when Meliorn spoke. What was he doing here? Magnus was scared that Meliorn was going to expose their affair. But he was relieved when Meliorn gave him a reassuring look and helped him move to Alec. 

"Magnus I was so afraid Robert would kill you", Alec said tearfully as he hugged Magnus. 

"I would never let him take me away from you". 

While Magnus was comforting Alec and his children, Jace and Simon took the opportunity to take Meliorn out of the room. 

"You need to leave now", Simon said not liking the way Meliorn was undressing him with his eyes. 

Jace seemed to notice too as he protectively put his arm around Simon's waist. "Yes stay away from Alec and Simon". Jace said still angry at the way Meliorn treated them, Simon had told him about his relationship with Meliorn. He wasn't as bad as Victor had been to Simon but he had done enough to enrage Jace. 

"Maybe I'll leave if I can get a date with Simon", Meliorn said. Enjoying how much Jace was fighting his temper. He loved to cause trouble with couples, and if the beta or alpha was beautiful like Simon and Magnus was, that was a bonus. He hoped if he could make Simon go out with him he could forget about Magnus. 

"That's not happening", Simon said firmly. 

"Leave or we'll call the police", Jace threatened. 

Meliorn laughed, "I am the police". 

Jace was about to angrily retort but he was interrupted by Cat. "Meliorn you owe me a favor and I'm cashing it in. Leave now", Cat said icily, she also knew what Meliorn had put Simon through. She had become close friends with Simon when he had become friends with Magnus. 

Meliorn glared at Cat but reluctantly left, he knew she could easily ruin what she had helped him with if he didn't do what she wanted. Meliorn consoled himself in the knowledge that after Alec fell asleep tonight Magnus would come to his house. He had secretly texted Magnus as Jace and Simon forced him out of the room. And to Meliorn's relief he had confirmed it. Part of Meliorn felt guilty that he would be sleeping with Magnus the same day Alec had given birth, but he ignored the remorse. 

"Thanks Cat", Simon said gratefully as he leaned into Jace in relief. 

"No problem, I'm sorry he was causing you trouble". 

After they made sure Meliorn had really left, Jace and Simon went back into the room Alec, Magnus and their children were in. Cat had yet to meet Max, but Cat understood that Jace and Simon were shaken up after what had happened and needed to be in the room more than she did. They considered Alec to be their brother. 

It was the best gift Alec had ever received to raise his children with the love of his life. Max was now ten and Madzie was 20. Alec wished they didn't have to grow up so fast, when Madzie went out on dates his omega protective instincts went into overdrive. Alec knew she was an alpha and could more than take care of herself. 

But that didn't stop Alec from fearing for her safety. The war still wasn't over, during the years Valentine himself had made attempts to kidnap Alec as he was angry that his followers had failed. But thankfully Valentine hadn't succeeded yet. 

Though Alec tried not think about it he couldn't ignore the threatening letters he was getting from Lilith. Ten years ago Lilith started a war as she wanted to wipe out all omegas. But as his father forced Alec to keep his second gender a secret at the time, Lilith didn't know she hadn't completed her goal until long after she was defeated and sent to prison. 

But Lilith knew now and she also knew about his son. She kept calling Alec an abomination in the letters, and kept saying how much she wanted to kill him or let her followers use him for their pleasure. She threatened that they were still out there waiting for her to escape from prison. She said she would come after him one day and his father would be with her. He was still in prison for attacking him and taking Max hostage. Robert received an even longer sentence when the abuse he put Alec through was discovered. 

Alec knew he was safe he had many guards who would protect him from Lilith and his father, but he was still terrified that they would manage to escape from prison. Alec wanted to go to Magnus for comfort but he said he was at a friend's house earlier. Alec longed for Magnus to hold him but he didn't want to interrupt him. 

Alec was anxious about where Magnus kept disappearing to. Magnus always seemed to be out when he was at home. And there were times during the night when Alec would wake up to find Magnus was not sleeping beside him. Out of worry for his safety, Alec had checked the whole house but Magnus wasn't there. 

Alec was worried Magnus had gotten into trouble and was hurt. Alec's thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Alec was happy to see Jace, but he became worried when Jace didn't smile or tease him. 

"Alec there is something I have had my suspicions about for a long time now. But I didn't want to upset you in case I was wrong. But I can't keep this to myself anymore". 

"What is it?" Alec said in concern. 

"I think Magnus is cheating on you and has been for years". 

Alec looked at Jace in shock, "No... Magnus would never do that to me". 

"I'm sorry, but he keeps disappearing on you. He's been showering you with gifts more than usual and he let you name your son Max when he was born. I overheard Cat saying she was shocked he hadn't argued for Henry. Henry was his best friend but he was murdered and she said Magnus wanted to honor him". 

Alec looked away fighting tears. This couldn't be true. Magnus wouldn't do this to him. Alec also felt guilty for naming their son Max and not Henry. Alec hadn't met Henry and Magnus never told him about Henry but he still felt terrible. Alec was about to speak but was interrupted when he noticed Madzie had been trying to leave unnoticed. 

"Sweat Pea where are you going?" Alec asked in concern. 

He knew Madzie was dating a guy who was well known for being bad news. Jackson had even tried flirting with him when he realized Alec was the last omega. Alec angrily turned him down every time, but that didn't seem to stop Jackson. 

Madzie sighed in frustration, "I wish you would stop calling me that dad I am 20 now. And where I am going is none of your business". 

Alec had to work hard to fight a flinch at the angry tone. Ever since Madzie had started dating Jackson she had changed. She wasn't sweet anymore and she hated the nick name she had loved before meeting him. The change in Madzie hurt Alec a lot but he tried not to show it in front of her. He had wanted to talk to Magnus about it, but Jace was right he kept disappearing on him. 

"Madzie, I am just worried about you. Jackson is-"

"My boyfriend! Papa wouldn't mind this, he's way more fun than you why do you have to be so boring!" Madzie yelled and she slammed the door as she stormed out. 

The words stung Alec so much, Jace and Izzy had always complained about how boring Alec was when they grew up. Alec had tried to move past the hurt Jace and Izzy had caused him but even now it still hurt sometimes. But it so much more painful when his daughter said it 

"I will talk to her", Jace said, feeling angry that Madzie had upset Alec. 

"No don't. She is right, I am boring especially compared to Magnus", Alec said quietly looking down. 

"But you're not-"

"You and Izzy used to say it all the time when I wouldn't go partying with you". 

Jace looked away guiltily when he realized Alec was right, "Alec I'm so sorry for the things I said to you. At the time I was just angry you wouldn't go out with us, I never knew that you were afraid of what Robert would do to you if he found out". 

Pain gripped Jace's heart when he remembered a time that he had successfully dragged Alec out to a club with him and Izzy. The next day he caught Alec trying to cover up bruises that certainly weren't there the day before. Alec had tried to come up with excuses for the bruises but Jace wouldn't believe him and Alec confessed that Robert had hit him. 

Jace had never been so angry before and he had tried to confront Robert. But Robert had just accused Alec of lying. Jace found out he had hit Alec even more for telling Jace about the abuse. Since then Jace had done whatever he could to protect Alec. 

"You didn't know about the abuse then, that wasn't your fault. And you were right I was boring for choosing work over partying". 

"No Alec, you were not boring and you are not now. And I really am sorry for causing you so much pain back then and for all the times I was and will be insensitive. I am trying to be better at being careful of not hurting people's feelings". 

"I forgive you, I know you are trying Jace. Simon's been great at helping you with that", Alec said with a fond smile. 

"Yeah he has really changed me", Jace said his heart warming at the thought. "I am also sorry about bringing up my suspicions about Magnus". 

"It's okay I know you are just looking out for me. But Magnus wouldn't hurt me like that", Alec said not knowing that Magnus was with Meliorn right now in Meliorn's bed. 

"You always see the best in people", Jace said with a warm smile, it was one of the things he loved about his brother. Though they weren't related by blood, Alec had been there for him far more than his biological parents ever had. When the Lightwoods took Jace in, Alec made him feel loved. 

Alec looked away not used to such praise, "I think we all should try to". 

Jace spent the rest of the afternoon with Alec. Jace wanted to go after Madzie to try and talk her out of seeing Jackson, as they were both worried about her being with Jackson. But she was an adult and they couldn't stop her. After a few hours Magnus came back. 

"Where have you been?" Jace said suspiciously, though he had felt guilty for upsetting Alec he was still wary of what Magnus was doing. 

"Oh Cat needed help with something so I was with her", Magnus lied, feeling guilty when he saw that Alec believed him. 

Alec got up and hugged Magnus, "Is Cat okay? If she needs more help I will help you". 

"Thank you Alexander, but she is fine", Magnus said trying to keep his voice normal so Alec wouldn't realize he was lying. But Magnus noticed Jace glaring at him and he was worried he suspected something. 

"Alec do you mind if I have a word with Magnus?" Jace said his words were friendly but he was still glaring at Magnus. 

"Jace", Alec said in a warning tone, he didn't want Jace to upset Magnus with accusations of cheating. 

"Please Alec", Jace said and gave him the puppy dog eyes that Alec could never refuse. 

"That's not fair you know I can't say no to those eyes", Alec complained. But Jace just smirked at him. "Fine just don't upset Magnus", Alec said and reluctantly left. 

Magnus crossed his arms defensively, "What do you want Blondie?" 

"You keep disappearing and leaving Alec alone when he wants to be with you. Where do you keep going?" 

"Like I said Cat needed my help". 

"For all those times you go out?" Jace said in disbelief. "What does Cat need so much help with?"

"It's a personal matter, I can't tell you without her permission". 

"What if I asked her for permission?" 

"No don't! It would upset her", Magnus said trying not to let his panic show in his voice. 

"Alec loves you Magnus, I think you are cheating on him. If I find out that I am right, you will regret it", Jace said angrily. "And you keep neglecting Alec don't you know how much that hurts him?" Jace said and stormed out of the house, not wanting to be with the man who was hurting his brother. 

Relief and shame consumed Magnus as Jace left. He was glad Jace had gone but he felt terrible for the way he had been treating Alec. All the times Alec wanted to be with him, Magnus had been cheating on him. 

"Magnus are you okay?" Alec asked as he came back into the living room. He was concerned to see Magnus upset. 

"I'm okay, but I have just realized that I have been taking you for granted". 

"No you haven't", Alec protested, though he missed Magnus so much he understood how important Magnus' friends and job was to him. 

"I have been Alexander, and I will try to make it up to you. How about we go out for dinner tomorrow?" 

"I would love that", Alec said with a smile that made Magnus feel worse for neglecting him. Magnus spent the rest of the evening with Alec and Max when they had collected Max from school. 

Madzie was still out which worried Alec and Magnus, Alec wanted to ask Magnus if he had seen the change in Madzie but he couldn't in front of Max. Alec just hoped that Magnus would stay the rest of the night so he could tell him when Max went to bed. But he was disheartened again when Magnus had to leave again despite his earlier words. 

Alec tried to ignore Jace's worries of cheating, but he was right Magnus had kept leaving him. What if he wasn't good enough for him? What if Magnus was planning on divorcing him? Alec tried to push those thoughts aside. But the empty side of his bed made it hard to ignore. No Magnus wouldn't cheat on him, he wouldn't break his heart like that. Alec tried to reason with himself until he eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will enjoy this chapter :) Some things you have been waiting for will happen in this chapter :)

It was a few weeks after Jace had told Alec about his worries of Magnus cheating. Alec continually tried to not think about that conversation, but every time Magnus left or wasn't sleeping beside him he couldn't help but worry about it. But today was different, Magnus had actually spared time for him. 

Max was at a friend's house while Madzie was with her friends, Alec was secretly glad she wasn't with Jackson. He had managed to share his worries about Madzie and Jackson with Magnus earlier, Magnus shared his worries to Alec's relief. He had been concerned that Madzie was right and that Magnus would approve of Jackson. Magnus promised he would talk to Madzie when she came back home.

Alec wanted to talk to Madzie with Magnus, but Madzie had been giving him the silent treatment for weeks and ignored him which hurt a lot. Alec hoped Magnus would be able to get through to Madzie. 

He and Magnus had just had a picnic lunch and were walking hand in hand in a local park. It was a rare for Alec to be able to spend time with Magnus, and for the first time in months Alec was content. Now that Magnus had been fully trained to be his bodyguard, Andrew had allowed the them to go out alone. Alec was so grateful, he would have to buy a present for Andrew. 

"What are you thinking about Alexander?" Magnus asked curiously. Alec hadn't talked for a while and was looking very pensive. It worried him. 

"It's just that... we haven't had a day like this in forever. I miss you a lot". 

Magnus looked away remorse consuming him, "I know I'm so sorry. I miss you too, I promise I will spend more time with you". 

Alec wanted to believe Magnus, but he had said that before and left Alec alone and heartbroken a lot. "I know that you are busy, but maybe we could have a holiday together. It doesn't have to be long I-"

"Of course we can, it's the least I can do to make up for neglecting you. I have a lot of leave saved up and I know you do too. Maybe we could take two weeks leave". Magnus was feeling terrible for spending all most of his free time with Meliorn instead of Alec. He hoped that doing this for Alec would ease some of the guilt he always felt. 

"Really you would do that?" Alec said his heart soaring with hope that things would get better. 

"Yes, this is long overdue I should have taken you away months ago". 

Alec hugged Magnus tightly, "Thank you Mags", Alec said his voice wobbly with emotion. 

They stayed like that for a long time but their moment was interrupted when Raphael came up to them this time without Meliorn. Raphael was glad that Meliorn was working a different case, he didn't like having to be partners with Meliorn after what he had put Simon through. 

"Magnus I'm sorry but I have to arrest you", Raphael said feeling awful for having to arrest one of his closest friends. 

"What? What for?" Magnus said in disbelief. 

"For the murder of you ex girlfriend Camille Belcourt". 

Magnus froze, Camille was dead? Though she had broken his heart, he still cared for her. He couldn't believe Raphael thought he would kill her. Magnus could never kill anyone no matter what they had done to him. 

"No Magnus would never do that!" Alec said, his heart breaking for Magnus. He couldn't go to prison, Magnus was the last person who deserved it. 

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I have to do this", Raphael said, fighting to keep his voice professional. 

Magnus wanted to protest more, this couldn't be happening to him. But he had no choice, if he tried to run he would just look guilty. So he turned around so that Raphael could cuff him, the look of pain on Alec's face hurt as much as being arrested. Raphael allowed Alec to come to the precinct with them but he wasn't allowed to follow them into the interrogation room. 

"I could never hurt Camille, I loved her Raphael. Even when she broke up with me I still loved her for a long time, I still care for her. Please believe me". 

"I want to but, but the evidence points to you Magnus". 

"How can it? I'm innocent!" 

"I'm not allowed to tell you that, but this looks even worse because she was a beta and you are an alpha". 

"So the jury would more likely believe I'm guilty", Magnus said looking down feeling defeated. 

"Unless you have an alibi. The murder happened on 10th August at 11pm. Where were you at that time?" 

Magnus' heart started to pound in his chest when he remembered where he had been. On that day he had been spending the night with Meliorn. He didn't want Raphael to know about his affair but it could be the only thing that would save him from prison. The jury would believe he was jealous of Camille's new alpha and killed her, it wouldn't matter to them that he was innocent. But if the jury knew his alibi they would have to believe he was innocent. 

"I have an alibi but please, Alexander can't know about it". 

"I can't make any promises, but I will try to keep it from him", Raphael said not liking where this was going. He had a suspicion but he really hoped he was wrong. 

"I... I have been cheating on Alexander. I spent the whole night with your partner Meliorn, while Alexander was asleep. Alexander doesn't know, he can't know". 

"How could you do that to Alec!" Raphael said angrily, forgetting his rule of staying professional. He cared a lot about Alec and he knew he would be heartbroken if he found out. 

"I never meant to, it just happened and I couldn't stop. Hooking up with Meliorn and getting away with it became so addicting. But at the same time whenever we were together I felt terrible for betraying Alexander". 

"You should feel terrible, Alec loves you so much Magnus". 

"I know, I feel so much worse than terrible. But please I can't loose Alexander". 

"Like I said, I will try to keep it from him. But these things always come out, even if you don't want them to. It would be so much worse for Alec if he heard it from someone else and not you". 

"If I tell Alexander what I have done, I will loose him. So I can't tell him". 

Raphael sighed in frustration, he understood Magnus' fear of Alec leaving him. But Magnus had betrayed Alec, Raphael was afraid that if someone else found out about this they could use it to hurt Alec. Alec had been through so much just because he's the last omega, he didn't deserve this. He was the last person who deserved it. 

"It's your decision, but please at least think more about telling him", Raphael said. Magnus reluctantly nodded, but Raphael knew he wouldn't tell Alec. 

Raphael was tempted to tell Alec himself, he hated that Alec was waiting out there in the precinct afraid of what was happening to Magnus. When he had no idea of Magnus' betrayal. Now that Raphael had an alibi he let Magnus go but asked Magnus to stay in New York, in case he had more questions. He needed to talk to Meliorn to confirm Magnus' alibi. Raphael already disliked Meliorn but now he hated him for what he was putting Alec through. 

Alec was waiting anxiously for Magnus to come out of the interrogation room. He was so scared that he would never see Magnus again. Relief filled his heart when Magnus came back, Alec threw himself at Magnus and hugged him tightly. 

"They're letting you go right? You're innocent they can't send you to prison, they can't!" 

"Don't worry Alexander, Raphael released me. I'm sorry our day was ruined". 

"It wasn't your fault Magnus, are you okay? I know Camille meant a lot to you", Alec said.

Alec remembered painful fights they had in the past about Camille. She would often try to flirt with Magnus in front of Alec and try to accuse Alec of being cruel to her, when he never was. But she was dead now and Alec tried to ignore the pain of the past, Magnus was grieving for her and he wanted to be there for him. 

"I will be okay in time. Let's go home, I don't want to be here anymore", Magnus said trying to look away from Raphael who was giving him a death glare. Raphael was one of his closest friends and it hurt to see him look at him like that, but it also made Magnus realize how badly he had messed up. Raphael was only angry with him when he had made bad mistakes. 

After they arrived back at their house, Alec spent the rest of the day trying to comfort Magnus. But the pain of losing Camille became too much for Magnus and when Alec tried to follow Magnus to their room with the dinner he had cooked Magnus, Magnus slammed the door in his face. The action stung Alec, but he knew Magnus was in a lot of pain so he put the dinner down on the floor.

"I-I left your food on the floor in case you want it later", Alec said hoping Magnus would respond, but his heart sank when there was no reply. 

Alec left knowing that trying to come in to comfort Magnus would make things worse, even though he wished he could. A couple of hours later, Magnus came out of his room to find Alec working in their office. 

"Magnus did you have your dinner?" Alec said in concern, sometimes when Magnus was upset he didn't eat and it worried Alec. 

"I did it was wonderful thank you, I am so sorry for shutting you out Alexander". 

"It's okay I understand what you are going through". 

Anger started rise in Magnus, how could he know what he was going through? He had never lost someone he loved. But then it hit him, they had lost so many babies through miscarriages. He and Alec had loved each one of the babies they had lost, and they still felt the terrible pain of loss. 

"I know I promised you the holiday, but I'm sorry I don't think I can go anymore. I don't feel up to it". 

Disappointment filled Alec, he had been so excited for their holiday. But he understood that grief would make anyone want to stay at home, "We could go anytime, I don't mind not going now". 

"Thank you Alexander", Magnus said, Alec was so understanding and wonderful he didn't deserve Alec. 

A reporter had found out about Magnus' arrest and had posted an article that had gone viral. Now everyone knew worldwide about Magnus' arrest. Magnus was as famous as Alec because he was his alpha. Magnus had loved that, but right now he hated it. Many people were posting cruel comments, accusing him of wanting to kill Alec next or accusing him of abusing Alec. 

Magnus tried his best to ignore the comments, but when strangers would come up to him in the street and accuse him of these things he couldn't take it anymore. That was far worse than reading comments. Magnus knew that only his alibi could save him. He didn't want people to know about the affair. 

But the comments wouldn't be as bad as people calling him a monster or a murderer to his face, or saying that they feared for Alec's safety. So Magnus carefully wrote a post for his social media platforms, explaining that the night of Camille's murder he had been with Meliorn cheating on Alec and that he had been doing so for ten years. After reading through his post, Magnus posted it on his platforms. 

Immediately his phone was filled with angry notifications from Facebook, Twitter and so many others. But they were no where near as bad as they were before. Magnus was so relieved they weren't calling him a monster anymore. Magnus saw that Jace was trying to call him and he felt his heart drop, Magnus had been too afraid to tell Alec but he realized now how heartless it was of him to tell the whole world without telling Alec. 

Magnus declined the call feeling unable to face Jace, but Jace left a furious text in all capitals. Magnus ignored the text as soon as he saw it. Magnus couldn't be in the house, Alec was on his way home from work. If he didn't already know he would as soon as he got back. Magnus hated himself for it, but the only safe place he could go would be Meliorn's house. He would be the only one who wouldn't be angry with him. Magnus packed a bag as quickly as he could and left the house. 

Alec had been home for a few hours reading his book. He was disappointed that Magnus wasn't home again and tried to read to take his mind off his pain. His phone had died on his way home. So it had been recharging, he hadn't seen Magnus' post yet. When he went back to his room to see if his phone had finished recharging, his phone suddenly rang. When he looked at his phone he saw that Jace was calling and his eyes widened when he saw how many notifications he had missed. Alec answered the call. 

"Alec! Have you seen Magnus' Facebook post?" 

"No what post? What's going on?" 

"I'm so sorry, you need to read it you need to know", Jace said and hung up. 

Alec was concerned at the anger and hurt in Jace's voice, worried that Magnus had said something to upset Jace. He knew they still had a feud even though he and Magnus had been together for years. Alec went on to Magnus' Facebook page and felt his heart shatter. 

Magnus had been cheating on him for ten years! No! No! This couldn't be true. But Jace's words came back to him: "I think Magnus is cheating on you and has been for years". Jace had been right this whole time? Alec tried to call Magnus but he wouldn't answer his calls. But he sent him a text that said:

"I'm so sorry Alexander, I know I should have told you. It was so wrong of me to tell everyone I cheated and leave you in the dark. I should have told you first, and asked you if it was okay for me to tell anyone else. But I was too scared to tell you. I had to clear my name, people were calling me a murderer I couldn't handle it. I know you may never forgive me, I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I love you Alexander with all my heart, I hope you will one day forgive me for betraying you". 

Alec felt his world fall apart around him. All those times Magnus said he was out working or with his friends, he had been lying. When Alec would wake up during the night and see that Magnus wasn't sleeping beside him, Magnus had been sleeping with Meliorn. Alec felt sick to his stomach. He was almost actually sick when he realized he had missed in Magnus' post that he and Meliorn had many hook ups in the bed Alec had slept in. 

Alec had shared the bed so many times with the one he loved, not knowing that Magnus had been sharing it with another. Alec fell to his knees and heart-wrenching sobs racked his body. He barley registered that Jace brought him back inside his house. Jace hugged Alec, and he found himself melting into the hug. Alec didn't care that he was crying in front of Jace, they were so close that he felt comfortable doing so. 

Despair consumed Alec, his heart was breaking and even worse everyone knew Magnus had cheated on him. They had all known before him. Alec felt so stupid, how could he have not realized that Magnus was cheating? He had left him alone so many times with excuses. But Alec had trusted Magnus, he had so easily believed him. When Magnus had been lying! But the worst part was that despite all the pain Magnus had caused him, Alec still loved him. Alec hated that he still loved Magnus, but he couldn't deny the truth. 

Izzy came round later, Alec's friends wanted to as well but she stopped them knowing Alec wouldn't want to see them right now. Izzy had never been so angry with anyone in her life, than she was with Magnus. Izzy and Jace spent the rest of the night trying their best to comfort Alec while thinking of ways to get revenge on Magnus for hurting their brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I am going to make a music video based on this part of the story. The song in the Hamilton musical is called Burn.

Alec was slow to wake up he felt so disorientated that for a moment he had thought what happened yesterday was just a nightmare. But then he saw all the new notifications on his phone on his bedside table. Tears streamed down his face when he realized it had been real. 

Alec suddenly realized he had fallen asleep on the same bed that Magnus had slept with Meliorn when Alec wasn't in the house. The thought jolted Alec fully awake and he leapt out of the bed, he couldn't stand to be in that bed anymore. The thought that Meliorn had been there was enough to make him run out of the room. 

"Alec why are you awake? You need rest", Jace said in concern. He had hoped that Alec would sleep longer and that the sleep would help him. Izzy had left a couple of hours after Alec fell asleep last night, Izzy had wanted to sleep but Jace insisted she should go home to Clary and get some sleep. 

"You let me sleep in the same bed that Magnus hooked up with Meliorn on", Alec said shakily, he remembered that Jace and Izzy had taken him to bed. How could they let him sleep on the bed that Magnus had allowed Meliorn to share? 

Jace's eyes widened, he had been so concerned about getting Alec to bed that he had never thought of that, "I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to. Maybe being here isn't a good idea for you. Max is still at his friend's house and Madzie is still with her friends, you could stay with me and Simon". 

Another wave of nausea came over Alec when he realized his children would know by now. They had probably known before him too. The thought made Alec feel even more humiliated, would his children still love him after this? Would they be embarrassed by him, would they think he hadn't been good enough for Magnus and it was his fault Magnus cheated? 

Jace could see Alec was panicking and he quickly pulled Alec into a hug, in the past hugging Alec and saying soothing things calmed him down. Jace was internally grateful that Andrew had stopped the guards from coming in the house, they were outside instead. The guards leering at Alec was the last thing he needed. Andrew was in the house though, but Jace trusted Andrew. 

He also knew Andrew was in love with Alec and had been for years. But ever the gentleman, Andrew kept a secret as he didn't want to come between Alec and Magnus. But now Jace hoped that when Alec was ready he could find happiness with Andrew instead of Magnus. Jace knew Magnus would try to win Alec back, but he wouldn't let him hurt Alec again. 

"Thank you for the offer Jace, but I don't want to be a burden". 

"You would never be a burden, Simon loves you as much as I do. To be honest when I first introduced him to you, I was worried Simon had fallen in love with you", Jace said with a smile to show he wasn't angry with Alec for that. Jace realized he had been wrong when Simon confronted him about it and said he loved him not Alec. 

Alec smiled fondly at Jace, often Jace would accidentally say the wrong thing or purposefully do it and upset him. But Jace had been trying to change and Alec was so grateful. "What about Madzie and Max? I can't make them move for me". 

Jace was about to argue but was interrupted when Madzie suddenly came running into the room and hugged Alec tightly. Jace hadn't even heard her come into the house he had been so focused on comforting Alec. 

"Dad I'm so sorry for the way I have been treating you. I hate papa for cheating on you", Madzie said tearfully. 

"You are already forgiven Sweat Pea", Alec said as he hugged Madzie, it hurt to use Magnus' nickname but he wouldn't let Magnus take the name from him. "But please don't hate him, he's your father". 

"I can't forgive him for what he has done to you". Madzie said she was so angry with her papa for hurting her dad. And how could he ruin their family like this? Madzie didn't know how they were going to come back from this. "I understand if you can't live here anymore dad, I don't mind moving". 

Hope started to break through the despair Alec was in, this was the old Madzie before she had begun dating Jackson. He wanted to believe that Madzie was back to her old self, but he didn't want to get his hopes up too much. 

"Are you sure? This is your home too I don't mind staying for you", Alec said. Though it would always hurt to live in the house that would remind him so much of Magnus, he loved his children so much. He would never put himself before his children. 

"I can't live here anymore either, it would be too painful", Madzie said, she would be constantly reminded of the memories of her family before this happened and it would hurt her so much. 

"Okay I need to talk to Max first, if he agrees we will move", Alec said.

This was a family decision he felt he couldn't do this without Max being okay with it. Alec had so many choices taken away from him and decided for him by his parents when he was a child. He wouldn't do that to Max. He would also give him the choice of living with Magnus instead. Though it would hurt a lot if Max chose Magnus, he couldn't take away that choice either Magnus was Max's father. 

"If you decide to move maybe you could move in with me instead of Jace until you are ready to find your own house", Andrew offered when he came back with coffee. 

Jace had told him about his plan of inviting Alec and his family to stay with him and Simon. But it was Jace and Simon's anniversary was coming up. He knew though Simon would hide it, he would be disappointed if he couldn't be alone with Jace. And part of Andrew wanted to spend more time with Alec. 

Jace automatically wanted to protest, but he saw the way Andrew looked at Alec with love in his eyes. Maybe this could give them a chance to become closer. 

"You don't have to Andrew", Alec said, feeling moved that both Jace and Andrew would offer their homes for his family. 

"But I want to, I care about you a lot. And it would be easier for me to protect you". 

Madzie also saw the way Andrew looked at her dad, after everything he had been through he deserved someone like Andrew, "I think that's a great idea Andrew. Can we stay with him dad?" 

"Yes if Max is okay with it". 

Jace had offered to collect Max for Alec, the paparazzi was surrounding the house making it impossible for Alec to get out. Alec had wanted to pick up Max himself. But knew he wouldn't be able to leave with so many people outside. Jace managed to squeeze his way through the crowd of paparazzi though it was very difficult as they kept wanting to question him, Andrew called his colleagues and asked them to try and make the paparazzi leave. 

It took over an hour but the other guards had managed to make them leave and Jace was able to finally go inside when he had come back with Max. The paparazzi had tried to question him and even Max. Jace had been furious when they tried to interrogate Max cruelly, he was only ten years old! But they didn't care they just wanted the story. Jace stopped them with the help of some of Alec's guards. 

When they got in the house Max threw himself at Alec. "I can't believe papa did this!" Max said through sobs. 

Alec picked Max up and hugged him back, Alec did his best to comfort Max and when he calmed down Alec asked him if he wanted to stay with him or Magnus. Alec was so relieved that Max wanted to stay with him and Madzie, Max had also said he wanted to stay with Andrew too. Andrew was close with his children as he protected them as well as Alec. Though Max and Madzie were both alphas, they were still so young and Valentine could use them against him. 

Jace and Andrew helped them pack. Alec didn't want to let Magnus have the house, but he didn't want it as it had too many memories of Magnus. Meliorn had also been here and that alone made him want to leave the house and never come back. Alec reluctantly sent Magnus a text saying he could have the house, Jace said Alec should sell the house without telling Magnus. But despite everything Magnus had put him through he couldn't do that to him. 

After they had packed, Andrew drove them to his house. Andrew's family was wealthy so he had a very big house. When they had settled in and unpacked, Madzie took Max upstairs to play with him as she wanted to give her dad some alone time with Andrew. Some of her college classmates were cruel and said horrible things because she had two fathers, but Madzie didn't care they were both men. She loved them, despite what she had said earlier she wouldn't be able to really hate her papa. Madzie was feeling awful for how she had treated her dad over Jackson and hoped this would help make it up to him. 

"Thank you for doing this Andrew, it means so much to me", Alec said to Andrew as he hugged him. 

"It's the least I can do", Andrew said and he meant it. He would do anything to help Alec and make him smile. Andrew melted into the hug. He wanted to tell Alec how he really felt about him, but he couldn't now he needed to wait for Alec to heal. 

It was hard being apart from Magnus, the mating bite Magnus had given him was a constant reminder of what he had lost. In the eyes of the law he still belonged to Magnus, and would belong to him until he was mated again. Alec knew that Magnus would allow him to end the relationship as he had promised he would if this ever happened. And then his mother would be his alpha, he was so relieved his father was in prison and couldn't be his alpha again. 

Magnus was so different from many alphas, it was one of the reasons Alec had fallen for him. Most alphas would have kidnapped him by now and forced him to be with them. And it wouldn't even be considered kidnapping as being the only omega left meant he didn't have any rights. Even if Lilith's war hadn't happened and there were still other omegas, he still wouldn't have any rights as omegas had always been used for breeding or pleasure for alphas and betas. 

It made Magnus' betrayal so much more painful, because Alec had thought Magnus would never hurt him like that. "You must think I'm so stupid for not having realized Magnus was cheating on me", Alec said tearfully looking down. 

Andrew gently took Alec's chin to lift his face up to look at him, "I don't think you are stupid at all Alec. You loved Magnus so much, you trusted him. If I was in your position, I wouldn't have seen it coming either". 

"The whole world knew before me", Alec said and broke down again. Andrew spent the rest of the morning comforting Alec, feeling grateful that Madzie was distracting Max. 

Andrew heard from his colleagues that Alec's father wanted Alec to visit him in prison, he must know about Magnus cheating on him. Andrew told the guards to keep it a secret from Alec, he was going through so much pain he didn't need his father hurting him on top of that. Alec had wanted to see Magnus in person to end their relationship but Magnus refused to see him.

Alec had managed to get Magnus to agree to a phone call tomorrow though, it wasn't the way Alec wanted to end the relationship but Andrew was glad Magnus was willing to do it this way so that Alec could get some closure. The problem was that as soon as everyone found out Alec was no longer mated to Magnus, they would all try to make Alec choose them as his new mate. 

Alec excused himself to the bedroom he was using, he was amazed it had an en suite bathroom but also grateful. The mating bite Magnus had given him had nearly finished fading away, ever since Magnus had started spending less time with him Alec had noticed the bite had begun to fade. It had scared Alec and he had tried to tell Magnus but he was never there for him to tell. Alec feared that Magnus had given Meliorn the mating bite and that had also contributed to it fading. 

Though he was ending his relationship with Magnus, the thought of him becoming Meliorn's alpha instead of his hurt so much. It was one of the reasons Alec had asked Magnus for a phone call, he needed answers. Though Alec had healed more since he had been raped, he was still healing now. He had struggled to be intimate with Magnus and they hadn't been since, Magnus had assured him he didn't mind and that he understood he needed time to heal. Those words had been lies to. 

How many times had Magnus lied to him? All the times Magnus had said he loved him, did he really mean it or had he been thinking of Meliorn? Alec remembered the day Max had been born and his father had tried to kidnap him, he remembered the way Meliorn had ran to Magnus and had been angry that he was in danger. Alec had thought Meliorn was just one of Magnus' close friends, but it all made more sense now. 

Alec realized he had been crying again, he angrily wiped away his tears and tried to calm himself down. He knew he had the right to be upset, but he needed to be strong for his children. They were suffering too, he needed to be there for them. When Alec felt he had calmed down enough, he went to see his children. Alec and Andrew did their best to distract Madzie and Max for the rest of the day. 

Alec tried to ignore his phone which was flooding with messages from concerned friends to alphas on social media saying how much they wanted him to be their omega. Alec was so grateful for Andrew, he distracted him as well as his children. Andrew had even offered to be in the room with him when he will have his phone call with Magnus tomorrow. Alec had been tempted, he knew it would be a painful talk with Magnus but it was something he had to do alone so he had reluctantly declined. 

The next morning Alec was feeling so anxious about his phone call with Magnus that he could barely concentrate on anything. Alec knew it was over between him and Magnus the moment he had found out about him cheating, but it was still going to be so hard for him to end their relationship. 

Alec was surprised when Andrew hugged him before he went to his room to call Magnus, Andrew was going to make sure Alec wasn't interrupted by his children by watching a movie with them. Alec felt his heart warm at the thought, Andrew was doing so much for him and his family. Alec found himself melting into the hug. 

"I can't imagine what you are going through right now Alec, but it will be okay. You are so strong, you can get through this". 

"I don't feel very strong", Alec said quietly.

"I know but you have been through so much and yet you are still the same amazing person. You could have chosen to take your pain out on the ones you love but you didn't, you never did and I think you never could. You may not believe it, but I will not stop saying it until you do". 

"That means so much to me Andrew, I can never repay you for what you have done for me". 

"I don't want you to repay me, I'm doing this because I care so much about you". 

Alec smiled for the first time since he found out Magnus cheated, "I care a lot about you too". 

Feeling better after the words of encouragement from Andrew, he went inside his room and called Magnus. To Alec's surprise Magnus picked up straight away. 

"Alexander...." Magnus started but trailed off not able to think of anything to say that could make this situation better. 

"I was really hoping to do this in person". 

"I know, I'm so sorry I should see you but I just can't". 

"I can't do this anymore Magnus, after everything you have done I can't be your mate anymore". 

"Alexander please give me a second chance". 

"I can't trust you anymore, I would always be worrying that you were with Meliorn. I can't give you any more chances". 

"You are my omega, I won't allow you to leave me. In the eyes of the law you belong to me!" Magnus yelled.

"Magnus years ago you said you were different from most alphas, you promised that if I ever wanted to end our relationship you wouldn't force me to be with you. Are you really going to go back on that?" Alec said, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. Alec had never been scared of Magnus until now, and he was feeling even more betrayed that Magnus had wanted to make him be with him. 

Magnus deflated, he couldn't believe he had said that. The thought of losing Alec brought out the worst in him. Magnus had always believed he was different from the other alphas who wouldn't allow their mates to leave them, but right now he had acted just like them. He felt worse for scaring Alec by saying that, he knew Alec was aware that he could easily have forced him to stay with him. The police wouldn't even try to stop him as Alec didn't have any rights. 

"I'm so sorry Alexander, I don't know what came over me. I won't force you to be with me, after the hurt I have caused you, you have every right to end our relationship". 

"Thank you Magnus, there's um something else I need to ask you", Alec said anxiously. 

"What is it?" Magnus said feeling equally anxious. 

"My mating bite has been fading away for a long time, it has almost completely faded. Did you give Meliorn the mating bite?" 

Magnus winced he hadn't realized it would have that effect on Alec, he blamed himself for not researching more about omegas after mating with Alec. Though Alec was the only omega left, there was plenty of research available from when there were many omegas. And many books were still being written based on Alec. He felt even more remorse for causing Alec additional pain. 

"I'm sorry I did give him the bite". 

"And you still wanted me to be with you!" Alec said angrily. 

"I didn't mean to give him the bite I swear, I got carried away and gave it to him by accident". 

"That doesn't make me feel better Magnus, it hurt so much to see the bite fade especially as I didn't understand why it was fading. I can't talk to you anymore", Alec said. 

"Alexander wait please I-" Magnus tried to say but was cut off when Alec hung up. 

The phone call was emotionally draining for Alec, and he didn't try to stop the tears this time. He climbed into bed and cried himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> This will be the last chapter of this part of the series, but I am going to add another part of the Malec and Hamilton series. I am not sure whether Malec or Andrew and Alec will be endgame yet, what do you guys think?

It had been a few months since Alec had ended his relationship with Magnus. It had been the worst time of his life. The paparazzi wouldn't stop bothering him and his family and Alec kept getting crude messages from alphas that wanted him. Despite everything Magnus had put him through, Alec still missed Magnus. Andrew made things better as he would often do his best to comfort Alec, but the pain of losing Magnus had made him miserable and heart broken most of the time. 

Alec tried to hide how he felt as he wanted to be there for his children, they were suffering because of this too. And Alec didn't want Andrew to think he was ungrateful, because Alec didn't know how he would have coped without Andrew. Alec had grown closer to Andrew through living with him, they were already close friends but Alec felt even closer to Andrew now. 

Alec was worried Andrew could get in trouble for being so close with him, as it was Andrew's job to protect him. Alec was afraid Andrew's boss would fire him, but Andrew told him Luke was his boss which Alec hadn't realized. Luke was okay with them being friends as Andrew had proved it hadn't clouded his judgement while protecting Alec. 

There had been many attacks during the past month, many alphas had tried to claim Alec by force. Alec was so thankful that Andrew had been there to save him. Alec's mating bite had completely faded now, the day Alec saw it had faded away had been devastating for him. Alec didn't know if Magnus was still mated to Meliorn but even though he had ended things with Magnus, it didn't stop the terrible pain. 

Alec was afraid to know if Magnus was still with Meliorn, so he had not asked him. Magnus had come round to Andrew's house a few times wanting to speak to Alec. The paparazzi had told everyone where Alec was staying. Alec refused every time, he couldn't face Magnus after all the pain Magnus had caused him. Alec had considered trying to find somewhere else to stay with his family to avoid Magnus and the paparazzi, but he knew that the paparazzi would just find him again so he stayed with Andrew. 

Madzie was refusing to talk to Magnus, Alec knew she was still furious at him for what he had done. Though Alec was relieved that Madzie was loyal to him, he felt guilty that Magnus hadn't been able to see her. Alec knew he shouldn't after the pain Magnus caused him but he couldn't help it. Max had talked to Magnus though, he was so young that it was harder for him not to see Magnus. 

Max had brought up living with Magnus for a while, it hurt Alec's heart but he stood by his decision to let Max choose where to live. Alec just hoped it really would be just for a while and that Magnus wouldn't take Max away from him. Alec couldn't bear it if Magnus refused to allow him to take Max back, Magnus was allowed to do so if he wanted. Even though he was no longer Alec's alpha, he was still Max's biological father. So he had the authority over where Max lived, as Max was only ten and Alec was an omega. 

When Max became an adult he would be allowed to do whatever he wanted as he was an alpha. While Alec had been forced to stay with his father until he was mated, Alec was glad that Max didn't have that law forced on him. Though Alec knew Magnus would never abuse Max the way Robert had abused him, he was afraid that if his father got out of prison he could go after Max to get to him. If Magnus didn't want Max to live with him, and Alec's father was let out of prison early he would gain control of Max and Alec as he was Max's biological grandpa. 

It was a fear Alec tried to ignore, he knew that Luke would ensure his father wouldn't be let out of prison legally or through him escaping. But Alec couldn't help the fears he had of Robert taking him and Max back into his custody. He knew if that happened Robert would force him to be Jonathan's mate and Alec wouldn't be able to stop him. As an adult alpha Madzie at least would be safe, that was the only thing that eased his worries a bit. Lilith's continued threatening letters didn't help though. 

Alec was with Andrew in the living room, Max was still with Magnus while Madzie was with her friends. Alec and Andrew were watching a movie, and Alec suddenly realized how close he was to Andrew. At some point during the movie without realizing, Alec had snuggled into Andrew's side and Andrew had his arm wrapped around his shoulders. Alec jolted away in shock making Andrew give him a confused and worried look. 

"I'm sorry Andrew, I didn't mean to move so close to you", Alec said shyly. 

"Don't be sorry, I don't mind at all", Andrew said with a reassuring smile. 

"Are you sure? I can leave if-" Alec said as he made to get up, but Andrew gently took Alec's hand and pulled him back down. 

"Please don't leave, I-there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time. But after everything that has happened I wasn't sure if I should say it", Andrew said nervously. 

"Whatever it is you can tell me". 

Andrew felt his heart pounding, he could back out now and Alec would never have to know how he felt and he would never have to fear the rejection. But Andrew had been keeping this a secret for so many years, now that Alec wasn't with Magnus anymore he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. 

"Alec I... I'm in love with you. I have been for years, probably since the moment we met. But you were with Magnus and I couldn't make a move on you when you were taken. I'm not like that, but now you aren't and I had to tell you. I understand if you don't feel the same way or if you are not ready for another relationship". Andrew said and looked away afraid that Alec would be angry or would reject him, but Alec cupped Andrew's face and gently turned him around to face him. 

"I feel the same way Andrew, I love you too. It took me a while to realize because I was so upset about Magnus and what he had done to me, but through everything you have stood by me and been there for me. That made me realize how much I love you". 

Andrew smiled happily and hugged Alec tightly, and Alec melted into the hug. Alec felt so safe and content in Andrew's arms, he thought after Magnus he could never love again. But he was so happy to be wrong. 

"Alec maybe sometime we can go on a date. If you don't feel ready right now, I am more than willing to wait". 

"I would love that and don't worry I feel ready. It means a lot to me that you would wait though", Alec said feeling his heart warm. While Alec was still in pain from what Magnus had done, time away from Magnus had helped him heal. And now Alec wanted to move on and live his life. 

Alec and Andrew chatted together all afternoon, they talked about what they could do for their first date. With the paparazzi and the threat of other alphas, it would be hard for them to go out. But they were determined to not let that stop them. 

Towards the end of the afternoon their peace was interrupted when Madzie came running into the room in tears and threw herself at Alec. Alec immediately hugged Madzie back. 

"Sweat Pea what's wrong?" Alec said, his heart breaking as Madzie sobbed. Alec hated seeing his children in pain, it always hurt his heart. 

"I broke up with Jackson", Madzie said through her tears, "I overheard him bragging to his friends that he was going to force you to be his omega. He said he had flirted with you before and that he wouldn't stop until you fell for him or that he made you his by force. Why didn't you tell me had flirted with you?"

"I wanted to tell you but you weren't talking to me, I thought if I tried to tell you it would just make you more angry and not believe me. But please believe me, I always turned Jackson down". 

"I'm so sorry dad, I believe you I know you wouldn't hurt me like that. I really am sorry for how I treated you", Madzie said feeling guilty for having to apologize again. 

"I forgave you a long time ago Sweet Pea", Alec said reassuringly. 

Alec saw that Andrew was trying to leave to give them privacy but Alec didn't want him to leave and like Andrew had done he stopped him by taking his hand. Alec gave Andrew a pleading look and Andrew sat back down and wrapped his arms around Alec and Madzie. Alec and Andrew spent the rest of the night comforting Madzie. Andrew made a note to keep an eye out for Jackson, from what Madzie said he was afraid that he would try to attack Alec. 

Meanwhile, Magnus was sitting in his living room staring into space dreaming of happier times with Alec. Magnus had stayed with Meliorn until he felt it was safe to move back into his house that he used to share with Alec. Magnus missed Alec so much that there were days when he couldn't even get out of bed. It was even harder living in the house he used to share with Alec, but he couldn't bare to let go of the house either. 

The worst part was that Magnus had brought it all on himself. If he hadn't given in to temptation and had remained faithful to Alec, he wouldn't have lost him. Alec would be here with him now and they would be cooking dinner together. Magnus had been teaching Alec how to cook and even when Alec had become as good as him, they still cooked together because they loved it so much and they could spend more time together. 

Magnus was glad that he could at least spend time with Max, he was still at school but school would be finishing in a couple of hours. Seeing Max helped ease his pain, but Max looked so much like Alec that it hurt sometimes. 

Meliorn had lived with Magnus for a couple of months in his house, but he had stopped seeing Meliorn three months ago. He knew that Meliorn was furious with him for it, but Magnus was still in love with Alec. Magnus wanted Alec back desperately, and the only way to prove that he was willing to earn his forgiveness would be to stop seeing Meliorn. Alec wouldn't believe him if he was till mated to Meliorn. 

Magnus was relieved that Meliorn had mated to another alpha, he had sent him a picture of his neck with a different mating bite. Magnus knew Meliorn had been trying to taunt him and make him jealous. But it had the opposite affect, Magnus was just happy that he wasn't mated to Meliorn anymore. 

Alec had refused to see him, but Magnus wouldn't give up. He had tried to send Alec a message to say that he was no longer mated to Meliorn, but Alec had blocked his number. That had hurt Magnus a lot, but he knew that he deserved it. Magnus checked the time again, he had an hour and a half until he needed to pick up Max now. That gave him time to try and see Alec again, Andrew's house was close to his. 

Nervously Magnus made his way to Andrew's door when he arrived at his house and rang the doorbell. As expected Andrew opened the door, though Magnus wished Alec had. 

"Magnus please leave Alec doesn't want to see you". 

"No Andrew it's okay, I need to see him". 

Andrew jumped in surprise, he hadn't realized Alec had followed him to the door. "Are you sure? I'm not sure if that is a good idea", Andrew said in concern, he was worried that Magnus would upset Alec. 

"I am sure, I will be okay", Alec said, trying to sound confident though inside he was freaking out. He didn't want to see Magnus again, but he couldn't avoid Magnus forever. 

Andrew reluctantly let Magnus in, "I will be in the kitchen, let me know if you need me Alec", Andrew said and left when Alec confirmed he would let him know. Andrew didn't want to leave them alone, part of him was afraid that Magnus would win Alec back. But Alec had every right to talk to Magnus if he wanted, Andrew wouldn't take that away from him. 

"What do you want Magnus?" Alec said when Andrew had left. 

"I want you, Alexander I miss you so much. I never stopped loving you and I want you back", Magnus said and tried to move closer to Alec but Alec moved away from him. 

"You mated Meliorn remember? How can you still want me back?" Alec said angrily. 

"Meliorn is mated to another alpha now, and I stopped seeing him. Please give me one more chance". 

"I told you I can't Magnus and I'm with Andrew now". 

"What?" Magnus said furiously, "So you have just easily moved on from me?" 

"Easily?" Alec said just as angrily, "It wasn't easy at all, it was the most painful thing I have done! It sill hurts to remember the happier times with you, I try not to think about it but I can't. Do you know how it felt when I found out that you had cheated on me? Even worse the whole world knew before me, even our children knew before me!"

"Alexander I'm so sorry, I want to make it up to you". 

"You can't do that, you could have at least told me about the affair before telling everyone. But you didn't and that made it so much more painful. I felt so stupid and humiliated, I still do. Did you ever even really love me?" 

"I hate that I put you through that, I really did love you Alexander and I still love you". 

"I want to believe that you loved me, but you betrayed me. All the times I thought you were at work or with your friends you were hooking up with Meliorn and the worst part is that I slept in the same bed that you shared with Meliorn so many times. And I never knew. I felt so alone when you left but I didn't want to be selfish, I knew you had other things in your life other than me". 

"You were so kind and trusting, I took advantage of that and I can never forgive myself for doing that to you. I want to earn your trust back". 

"You cheated on me for ten years Magnus. Ten years! I don't know if I can ever trust you again". Alec said tearfully, Magnus would often not show up for their anniversary even though they had planned it in advance. Alec had been heartbroken but knew that his work was important. But now he knew the real reason he had missed so many anniversaries. 

"Alexander please..." Magnus said, he moved closer to Alec again and kissed him. Alec pushed Magnus away not wanting to kiss him back. 

"Please leave", Alec said feeling hurt that Magnus had kissed him without his permission. 

"I can't I need you", Magnus said as he grabbed Alec's wrists and pulled him closer. 

"I think you should leave now", Andrew said. 

Alec and Magnus jumped, they had not seen him come in. But Alec was relieved to see Andrew, he needed him right now. Magnus glared at Andrew but reluctantly let go of Alec's wrists and stepped away from him, though he wished he could take Alec back home with him. But he wouldn't force Alec to leave with him. 

"I'm sorry Alexander, I know I put you through so much pain and I know I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission I'm sorry". 

"You kissed him?" Andrew said angrily about to punch Magnus but Alec stopped him. 

"Andrew don't please", Alec said, after the abuse he had suffered he hated seeing violence. Alec knew Andrew wouldn't hit him, but he still didn't want him to hurt Magnus. 

Andrew only lowered his fist because he knew it would upset Alec to hit Magnus, though he really wanted to punch Magnus. Not only for kissing Alec without his permission but for all the pain he has put Alec through by cheating on him. 

"I'll leave, but please think about what I said Alexander", Magnus said and after giving Alec a longing look, he left the house. 

"I'm sorry Alec I didn't mean to get so angry", Andrew said feeling guilty that he may have triggered bad memories of abuse. 

"It's okay, I know you were upset on my behalf". 

"Are you alright? It must have been painful to see Magnus", Andrew said as he put his arms around Alec. 

"I'm shaken up but I will be okay in time", Alec said quietly, he had found it hard to tell Andrew how he was really feeling at first. But after years of friendship, he had learned to trust Andrew with his feelings.  
It had been so painful to see Magnus, especially when Magnus had kissed him. Once he would have welcomed kisses from Magnus, he would have been happy to never stop kissing Magnus. But now he didn't want to kiss Magnus after the pain he had caused him and now that he was dating Andrew. 

But it had also given Alec some closure which would help him heal more. Alec knew it would take him a long time to fully heal, but he knew that with Andrew and his family's love and support that he would heal in time. 

A few weeks later, Izzy asked Alec if she could come over with Clary, Jace and Simon. Alec had been keeping contact with them and his other close friends too, such as Raphael and Catarina. Alec had been worried they would take Magnus' side as they had been friends with him first, but he was relieved that they weren't angry with him and had taken his side. 

After making sure Andrew didn't mind, Alec allowed them to come over. They were sitting in the living room, Andrew and Madzie had also joined them. But Max was still living with Magnus so he wasn't there. Madzie had reluctantly talked to Magnus and spent some time with him, but she was still preferring to stay with Alec to his relief. She had some holiday left over before going back to college and then he wouldn't be able to see her for a while, so he was happy she was still spending time with him now. 

"How are you doing Alec?" Clary asked in concern as she leaned against Alec to try and comfort him. Alec and Clary had a rough start as he was so protective of Izzy, but Clary had proved that she wouldn't hurt Izzy and now they were close friends. 

"Better than I was, Andrew has helped a lot with that", Alec said giving Andrew a warm smile, Andrew beamed back at him making Alec's heart soar with happiness. 

Clary and Izzy gave Alec a knowing look, Alec and Andrew had only told Madzie they were dating, not anyone else yet but he could tell that Clary and Izzy had already worked it out. They had decided to tell Alec's family and friends today, they were going to tell Andrew's family and friends the next day. 

"I'm glad to hear that", Clary said. 

"Yeah you look much happier man", Simon said with a grin. Simon was sitting in Jace's lap on the chair they were sharing. 

"Thanks Si, there's um something I would like to tell you all", Alec said anxiously, worried about how they would react. Andrew subtly put a comforting arm around Alec's waist so that no one would see, which helped to give him courage. 

"What is it hermano?" Izzy asked, though like Clary she had also worked it out. But she wanted to know if she was right. 

"Andrew and I are dating". 

"That's so great Alec", Izzy said excitedly as Madzie smiled happily at her father and Andrew. 

"Yeah I'm happy for you, but Andrew if you hurt Alec you will regret it", Jace said. 

"I promise I never would hurt him". 

Simon jumped off Jace's lap to hug Alec, "I'm so glad you are moving on". 

"Thanks Simon", Alec said as he hugged Simon back. "You guys already knew didn't you", Alec said sheepishly to Clary and Izzy. 

"Yep we did", Izzy said with a smirk as she leaned her head against Clary's shoulder. 

"What you guys knew before the rest of us?" Jace said indignantly. 

"Actually I already knew too, they told me first", Madzie said with a grin. 

"That's not fair", Jace pouted, though he wasn't really angry. Madzie was Alec's daughter, he had every right to tell her first. 

Alec rolled his eyes knowing Jace was teasing, "You are still among some of the first to know", Alec said with a smile. 

While the others were celebrating Alec and Andrew's news, Izzy sneaked out after explaining to Clary what she was doing. She wanted to pay Magnus a visit so she could give him a piece of her mind. She was still furious with Magnus for hurting her brother. Izzy had wanted to confront Magnus the moment she found out he had cheated on Alec, but Alec had asked her not to. 

Magnus checked the peep hole to see who had rung the door in case it was the paparazzi, but it was Izzy. Magnus knew she was angry and didn't want to see her. But he deserved the confrontation after what he had done so he let her in. 

"How could you do this to Alec!" Izzy shouted. 

"I hate myself for the pain I have caused him and I wish I could take it back. But I can't". 

"That doesn't excuse you for what you have done". 

"I know Izzy, I know. I miss him so much, I want him back so badly but I lost him". 

"At least tell me you aren't still seeing Meliorn". 

"I'm not seeing him anymore, I won't ever again. I want to earn back Alec's trust, no matter how long it will take". 

"Please leave him alone Magnus, Alec is moving on and I don't want you to cause him more pain". 

It broke Magnus to hear that Alec was moving on, it took all his willpower not to cry. He didn't want to cry in front of Izzy. He had lost everything, the love of his life and his family. He had Max for now, but as Max grew older he would realize how much he had hurt Alec and he would lose Max too. 

"I can't, I will try to give him space but I can't give up I love him". 

"If you do earn his trust, promise me you won't betray him again. If you do I will never speak to you again". 

"I promise Izzy, if I win Alexander back I will never hurt him. I will shower him with love and never betray him again". 

"I will hold you to that", Izzy said sharply, "You really hurt him Magnus, it was bad enough you cheated. But you didn't even have the decency to tell Alec first before everyone else!" 

"I will regret that for the rest of my life", Magnus said guiltily. 

After that Izzy left, feeling the burden lift from her shoulders. She had been carrying that anger for months and felt so relieved now that she had let it out. 

When Izzy had left, Magnus sunk to his knees and let himself cry. Magnus cried for the future he had lost. Magnus had imagined himself growing old with Alec and watching their children grow up together. But now he may never have that and that broke his heart. But he meant it when he said he wouldn't give up. He was determined to win Alec back no matter what it took.


End file.
